Chats
by Shockolaa
Summary: "Levant le museau, il huma l'air et miaula doucement. Je sais que tu es là."  OS, shonen-ai, SasuNaru. Bonne lecture


**Auteur**: Shockolaa  
><strong>Bêta-lectrice<strong>: Vanniyaa  
><strong>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (who's else?).  
><strong>Genre<strong>: OS, Shonen-ai (SasuNaru)

* * *

><p><strong>Chats<strong>

Le lampadaire à l'angle du mur clignota, privant un instant la ruelle de sa lumière. De toute façon, il n'éclairait jamais complètement l'endroit. L'ombre se réfugiait derrière les poubelles, sous les piles de carton et aux pieds des habitations un peu trop éloignées pour bénéficier de l'éclairage public.

Subitement, quelque chose bougea. Sans bruit, un chat s'extirpa de son abri de fortune et se dévoila à la lumière. Il était entièrement noir, du museau au bout de la queue, et son corps gracile se mouvait aisément entre les détritus, traduisant toute l'élégance et la souplesse des chats. Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu de la ruelle, il s'arrêta brusquement et tendit les oreilles vers l'avant. Levant le museau, il huma l'air et miaula doucement. _Je sais que tu es là_. Il s'assit regardant toujours dans la même direction. Soudainement, une boule de poils lui fonça dessus, rapide et presque totalement silencieuse. Le chat noir n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter grâce à un joli bond sur le côté. Le deuxième chat nouvellement arrivé, s'arrêta et miaula à son tour, plus fort, tout en revenant d'un pas léger vers le félin noir. _Salut !_ Son pelage était d'un subtil mélange de roux et de rayures caramel qui le faisait paraître orangé à la lumière jaunâtre du réverbère. Son corps, un peu plus épais que celui de son compagnon, était néanmoins svelte et le chat se déplaçait avec l'aisance caractéristique de son espèce. L'animal couleur de nuit feula, découvrant ses petits crocs. _Laisse-moi tranquille Abruti_. Aussitôt, les poils du chat orange se hérissèrent et un miaulement aigu déchira le silence. _Abruti ? Tu veux te battre peut-être ?_ Le chat ébène détourna la tête en émettant un sifflement entre ses dents. _Tss_. Et sans plus attendre, le minou orangé sauta sur son homologue à la fourrure sombre. Feulements, miaulements, et couinements formèrent un contrepoint irrégulier qui raisonna sur les murs de la ruelle Et parfois le son métallique d'une canette ajoutait sa note à la symphonie du combat.

Puis, le calme revint. Le chat noir avait immobilisé son adversaire et lui mordait l'oreille. Quand un liquide chaud s'écoula de la morsure, il relâcha son emprise et tourna le dos au chat couleur agrume pour partir d'une démarche hautaine. Ce dernier se ramassa sur lui-même essayant de se faire tout petit et baissa les oreilles en signe de soumission. Il miaula piteusement. _Ne pars pas, je suis désolé_. Après un moment d'hésitation, le félin noir se rapprocha du perdant. Il observa un moment la queue de son camarade qui bougeait nerveusement, comme douée d'une vie propre. Il lécha l'oreille égratigné puis les autres petites blessures dont il était l'auteur sous les ronronnements appréciatifs de son ami. Quand il eut terminé, il s'éloigna à nouveau mais s'apercevant que l'autre chat ne le suivait pas, il s'immobilisa et miaula en le regardant. _Tu viens Idiot ?_ Paraissant soudain enjoué le petit minet orangé rejoignit le chat noir et ils partirent tous les deux, côte à côte, leur queue se frôlant parfois.

Naruto vit les deux chats disparaître derrière un muret. Assis sur son lit, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, il avait observé toute la scène et un sourire nostalgique s'était peint sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange comme ces deux animaux leur ressemblaient, à lui et à Sasuke. À chaque son émis par les félins, Naruto avait compris une parole et à chaque mimique, il avait associé une image de lui ou de l'Uchiha. Il s'était senti angoissé quand le chat noir avait tourné le dos à son ami et il avait frémi quand ce même chat avait délicatement lécher les égratignures de l'autre minet. Naruto soupira, ce n'était que des chats. Une voix ensommeillée le tira de sa douce mélancolie. « Tu as un problème ? ». Le jeune blond se perdit un instant dans le regard onyx de son ami et amant.

« Non Sasuke, tu peux te rendormir, je pensais juste un peu…

- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

- A nous. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke. Il se redressa sur son coude et passa une main sur la nuque de Naruto pour l'attirer à lui. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Dehors, un lampadaire s'éteignit et quand il se ralluma, deux chats étaient assis sur une poubelle. Un noir et un orange. Ces deux chats regardaient une fenêtre ouverte, quelques mètres plus haut. Et peut-être qu'un observateur attentif ou un peu fou aurait pu voir briller, dans leurs pupilles fendues, une petite lueur amusée.

* * *

><p>Tadam! C'était un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci d'avoir lu~<p> 


End file.
